Will you love me?
by JuStxBeLinda
Summary: it's drama and love in Kyo's world. Just how will things end with Kyo and Chiharu? Find out.. UPDATED !
1. Chapter 1

**"Aliens!" "Aliens on PLANET EARTH!" **

"**Kyo? Turn that t.v. down, some people are trying to study!" Tsuyaka yelled at her from the other room. **

**Kyo turned off the t.v. and silently went in her room. She was now living with Tsuyaka, now that she was kicked out of the boy's dorm and basketball team, when the school administrators found out that she was a girl. It wasn't all too bad, at least she wasn't suspended or send home to live with her dad in America. **

**_I wish that the guys were here, Kensuke, Hamaya, Imai…Chiharu. _She was moping around the house, hoping that the rain would stop, so maybe..just maybe she could play some basketball with the guys..just like before. But no matter how hard she tried..she couldn't stop thinking about him. **

**Chiharu Eniwa, the boy that changed her life eversince her first year in the boy's basketball team. From a pig to a jerk to a friend. Pretty soon, she developed a crush, a crush so huge, it was hard being around him without blushing. _Like when I almost kissed him when he had to pretend he was my "girlfriend"! _Kyo blushed when she thought of that moment. _Though he did look a little hot with that little skirt of his..hahahaha!_**

**Just then the telephone ringed! RING! RING! **

**Tetsuya was probably studying too hard to even notice that the phone just rang a couple of times, finally she heard Tetsuya ran out of her room, charging into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Kyo, you lazy-butt, you better be asleep!" Tetsuya said mumbling. Kyo went out the room and listened to who Tetsuya was talking to. Tetsuya probably knows that she likes Chiharu, but she would never tell her. She has a big mouth!**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Spikey head, yeah she's here."**

**"Uh huh, ok, fine I'll get her."**

**"Wait, where's Imai?"**

**"He's at another party! That freakin loser skipped out studying with me for that dumb reason!"**

**"Yeah, Yeah, Spikey head, I'll get your girlfriend." **

**"Sure, she's not your girlfriend!" **

**"You're a born-liar!"**

**"Oh right, geez, quit yelling!"**

**"KYO TELEPHONE!" Tetsuya now done speaking to Chiharu was yelling on top of her lungs for Kyo. **

**Kyo dashed to the kitchen room and almost collided on Tetsuya. Tetsuya smirked at her, as if she meant _Your boyfriend is on the line for you._**

**"Geez, don't get to excited, it's just Eniwa." Tetsuya said smiling at her.**

**"I'm not, _bye_ Senpai." Kyo said grabbing the phone from her hand, watching as Tetsuya leaves the room and is finally out of sight.**

**"Hey, Chiharu." Kyo said didn't want to scream out her joy that he called. **

**"Hey Kyo, how are you doing?" Chiharu's deep voice responded to hers, with a small greeting. Something was up. **

**"Okay, what about you?" **

**"I'm fine, Kyo, look if you're not busy----"**

**"I'm not, I'm so bored!" **

**"Alright, how about we hang out at the Mall, and then maybe go to the Bowling Alley? It's a brand-new bowling center, with way better bowling than the others downtown. So, you interested?"**

**_Earth to Kyo! Answer him! But oh my gosh, it's a date! We're going out on a date!_**

**"Oh..um—"**

**"Wait, before you answer, i have to admit, it's been boring shit around here without you. Being stuck with Hamaya following your back is really annoying." **

_**He misses me! Oh he's such a dear! **_

**"Chiharu?"**

**"Hm?" **

**"I'll go, I'll start changing now." Kyo was smiling now. Great News.**

**"Oh cool, I'll meet you there at around 6?"**

**"Oh yeah sure, I'll be there early!"**

**"Ok, see ya later, Kyo!"**

**"Yup, Later, Chiharu." **

**She put the phone back onto its receiver and ran to her room! **

**_Oh gosh, oh gosh! We are going on a date! D-A-T-E! Yippee! _**

**She was jumping up and down, storming into her closet, throwing out her girl clothes which do not count her basketball shorts, sweaty gym socks and Yao Ming shirts. **

**She pulled out her secret weapon, a pink shirt, especially embroidered pink little hearts trailing the bottom. Those little pink hearts made in cursive style, "Love" She took out some blue jeans and her new sneakers.**

**She looked in the mirror.._Mm..yeah I look great..but something is missing…_**

**After a few mintutes of fixing up, she was done.**

**_Tonight Cupid is on my side!_**

**-----------------What do you think? Please Review ----------------**


	2. Chapter 2!

----Hey Everyone, I am back and just on time for Chapter 2 of **_Will you love me? _**

**------THANKS TO THE PEOPLE THAT SEND ME REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ROCK! **

**Kyo looked up at the time, it was 5:30, it was almost time for Chiharu and the guys to pick her up. She was so excited that she kept rushing back and forth to the bathroom to check her hair. She was finally going to hang out with theguys again instead of watching some old movie, _Aliens from Beyond_ movie that she rented along time, but never had a chance to watch the whole thing. **

**" Kyo, where are you planning to go?" Senpai said looking at her, with her hands on her hips, looking smugged.**

**" To the Mall, to hang out with some guys." Kyo said trying to hide the excitement in her voice. **

**"Oh, oh…I know who you're talking about..it's—you mean the guys is just one guy right?" Senpai changed her look from curious to a smirk smile.**

**"What are you talking about? The guys are in Hamaya and the group, and not _just_ Chiharu, why do you always say that?" She turned away from Senpai to look out the window, but she still didn't see him. It was getting dark and there was no way, she was going to walk to the mall now, who knows what's hiding behind a bush! **

**"I'm not saying anything, sooner or later, you'll see what I mean. So are they going to pick you up or what? I'll give you a ride, if you want? I'm off my studying right now, so now's the time to tell me." Senpai looked at her with contempt, knowing that she could drive and Kyo couldn't. **

**She looked at the time, it reads 5:55! _Only 5 more minutes until---_**

**"Well?" **

**Kyo looked at Senpai and walked back to the window again. She looked out for a minute and turned back at Senpai, and sighed.**

**"Can we go _now?_"**

**Senpai held her keys and smiled.**

**"Let's go." **

**--------------------To the mall.**

**Senpai parked her car, they took off their seatbelts and went walking to the Mall. Kyo looked at her watch, it was now 6:15. **

_**Ok, I'm only 15 minutes late. Maybe the guys are looking me? They might be waiting by the entrance, yeah that must be it. **_

**"Kyo, relax, we're now in the mall, too late for your hair check, you look great, girly and sexy for Spikey Head." She smirked at her when Kyo stared blushing. **

**"T-that's not it, I'm going to go look for them, they're probably at the Bowling Alley!" She speed walked leaving Senpai to catch up with her from behind. **

**"I'll meet you at the entrance at around 11, unless you want to get a ride from the guys ( in "guys" her term meaning is Chiharu) I'll totally understand." Senpai gave a her a smile and turned to the other side of the mall. **

**_Alright, I'm alone, it's time to find the guys. Maybe Chiharu is searching for me, the guys might be worried, I better hurry. _**

**She rushed down the stairs, and struggling to move forward as other people were trying to pass. She finally passed the food court and reached the BOWLING LEAGUE! **

**She pushed the doors open, whoa was it cool! It was way better than the old Bowling League downtown, less gum hanging underneath the table, shiny couches and the color cool arcades in the two other rooms, not to mention a flying disco ball in the other room, must be the dance room. She saw lots of teens like herself, hanging out in the lounge and she saw a group of old people bowling, guys playing bowling, and Hamaya ends up hitting some guy in the yeah with the bowling ball. _Wait that's them!_**

**She saw them, Chiharu was trying not to laugh at Hamaya (but failed), Imai had some girl hanging on to his arm as usual, Kensuke was keeping score and he was smiling. _They seem to be really happy, that I'm not there. Maybe I should just go. He just seemed happier without me..I just felt lonely that's all. _**

**_"Kyo! KYO AIZAWA!" _the girl screaming was usually the one and only. Erica Splendor. Weird her last name doesn't suit her, but her screaming. **

**"Wait..No-no, you got the wrong person!" Kyo said looking away.**

**"No, it's you, Kyo! I've seen you play, all I can say is wow!"**

**Her yelling caused lots of people's head turn, including him. **

**Erica was babbling about her nails and soon about guys, she saw Chiharu get up and turned to see her. **

**"Um I have to go, Erica, later!" Kyo said turning. **

**"Wait, can I have your autograph!" she said holding on to her arm. **

**"Um-at school, _BYE, _Erica!" Kyo turned and rushed out the door**

**"Kyo? Hey KYO!" Chiharu's voice was right behind her only my a few steps.**

**Kyo started to walk normally, like nothing ever happened. **

**Chiharu grabbed hold of her arm, "Why are you late and why are you running away from me!"**

**"I have to go ok? Senpai is probably looking for me, I have to—"**

**"Kyo, you're not going away, you're going to hang out with us, like I said you're going to hang out with us ok?" Chiharu said looking at her, his hand still holding on to arm, bringing her shivers. **

**She saw everything, she couldn't, it was better without her. She knew it. She's not going to deny it anymore. **

**"I'm sorry, no, I can't, Chiharu." She took his hand off her arm and looked at him when tears forming.**

**"What?" Chiharu said who couldn't believe what she was saying.**

**"You don't need me, just like I don't need you." **

**With that, Kyo ran and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Chiharu chasing after her calling out her name. **

**When she was out of sight, Chiharu stopped chasing after her, and was left in the rain. **

**_"You're wrong, I need you.."_**


	3. Chapter 3!

**Hi, it's me, the author. I want to say thank you to everyone for the reviews, it gives me the encouragement to keep going. So now I'm on chapter 3, I'm happy to reach this far. (I DO NOT OWN GIRL GOT GAME!) Thank again for everything, I'll keep going because of all of you! THANK YOU! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now continuing….**

**She went back inside the mall, looking around to see if Chiharu was following her. **

**He wasn't. **

**All she had to do was find Senpai, and they could go home and she could forget that she even came. She walked around the mall, hoping to maybe to back to the Bowling League and hang out with the guys. _But I can't. _**

**She went to the restroom, turned the knob and went in. She looked at the mirror and at herself. Her dark black/brownish hair was now longer, but looked like a whirlwind struck now, from the event of running away from Chiharu. Her first use of mascara was dripping down her cheeks, she looked like a dead-zombie. She wiped her face, and checked to see if there were any tear trails on her face. **

**She sighed. _Where am I going to now?_**

**The last arrangement on herself, she went out the restroom. Her stomach started grumbling and she groaned. _Man, I'm hungry. _Kyo pulled out her bunny wallet out of her pocket and pulled out 10 bucks, which was the only money left in her pocket after a few cents. _I need a job._ **

**Kyo walked upstairs to the food court, which on the other side of the corner was the Bowling League. _Where they were._ She smelled a scent of French fries and hamburgers from the other side, her mouth was starting to water. _Hungry!_ **

**Without looking where she was going, she rushed the MacDonald line, and **

**--crashed—into a person. **

**"Kyo, ow!" a male voice said in front of her, now on the ground.**

**She looked down, and was about to put her hands out to help the guy, then she noticed who he was. **

**"I'm sorry! Kensuke (Yura) , I'm sorry, didn't see there." She was embarrassed to know that she was running like a maniac to in line for food. Well, it _wasn't _the _first_ time. **

**Kensuke smiled at her and stood up, "It's okay, you look ..cute, Kyo." **

**Kyo blushed, "Um, thank you, what are you doing here?"**

**Kensuke looked at her, with this changed expression on his face,**

"**I wanted to see you again, Chiharu came back with this sad look on his face, I asked him what was wrong. All he said," I need her more than she thinks." **

**Kyo didn't feel hungry anymore, she went out of the line with Kensuke leading her to a table.**

**They sat down, and she looked at Kensuke. He hasn't changed much, except his height, he grew around 6 inches a week or something. He seemed taller than before. His hair was short and shiny as usual. Pierced ear, and deep black eyes, that you just can't tell what he's thinking unless he tells you. **

**"So—Kensuke continued--- I went looking around for you, and I grew kind of hungry so I went here, and what do you know? I see you here, just not what I expected though." **

**"I went here with Senpai, she gave me a ride here. She's somewhere, and I didn't feel like looking for her." Kyo said looking around at other people.**

**"You didn't because you wanted to find Chiharu." Kensuke said somehow he was reading her mind.**

**"I did, and look what I found. He was smiling, laughing with all of you guys, and I wasn't even there. It's that expression on his face I noticed. He was really happy. I didn't want to interrupt and changed that." Kyo looked down at the table.**

**"Kyo, did you ever think that besides being all happy around us, that he was happy to know that you were coming over to hang out. You maybe couldn't see it in his smile, because you weren't with us. We split looking for you, but we couldn't find you. Hamaya called the dorm, but the phone machine answered. So we thought we might as well wait for you at the Bowling League."**

**Kyo's expression changed and she shifted her foot around from underneath the table. **

**"I came, Kensuke, but I didn't think I should've—" **

**"Kyo, don't start. What was going there was us hanging out waiting for you, we _care _about you. The thing you saw with Hamaya and that other guy. Don't ask. Hamaya is an idiot." Kensuke smiled at her. **

**Kyo laughed, "I thought Chiharu was going to pick me up."**

**"That's the thing, he didn't know which dorm you were in, only knew the phone number and he was a dork not to ask you before you moved out." He said rolling his eyes. Kyo laughed, she was started to feel better. **

**"Kensuke, do you know whether or not Chiharu..likes me?" She looked down again, her cheeks blushing. Kensuke paused silently. When she finally looked up, he smirked. **

**"Why don't you ask him? He's coming here right now." Kensuke said looking passed her shoulder.**

**Kyo startling turned around and saw the guys coming over. Imai was handsome as ever and tall. Hamaya was blushing at ever single girl that passed by him. Chiharu had an unexpressionable look on his face, his eyes lit up a bit when he saw her. **

**"Kensuke, I—"Kyo started to talk when Kensuke interrupted her.**

**"You're not running away out of this one, Kyo, greet the guys, and I'll talk with Imai and Hamaya while you talk to Chiharu ok? I repeat, this is your chance to talk to him." Kensuke winked at her before getting out of his seat. **

**She sighed and gave him a weak smile and stood up to follow Kensuke. **

**Before she knew, Hamaya gave her a big teddy-hug. Imai gave her a high five and hugged her.**

**"I miss you, Kyo, man you look hot!" Imai said checking her out. **

**Kyo blushed and mumbled a "Thanks." **

**It was Hamaya next, "Hello, Aizawa, how's it going?"**

**Kyo smiled at him and said," I'm doing fine." **

**Chiharu was looking from behind the guys, patiently waiting for his turn. Kensuke went by his side and told him," She _needs _you, more than you think." Before Chiharu could reply, Kensuke went off to give Kyo a hug, he smirked at Chiharu. He frowned, about to kill Kensuke. **

**"Hamaya, Imai, let's order some food, come on." Kensuke said leading the way. **

**Hamaya and Imai followed and gave a small wave to Kyo. **

**Now Chiharu and Kyo were alone. **

**Kyo looked at Chiharu, but looked away quickly just in time to see Chiharu staring back at her. **

**The corner of his mouth, left up a bit. **

**Kyo noticed he was trying hard to know what to say, but the more he thought, he looked like he needed to smile.**

**"Kyo, can we talk?" Chiharu said now looking at her. **

** Kyo looked up at him. Chiharu shift nervously and put his hand through his hair, waiting for her answer. This was her time, her chance to talk to him about tonight..andfind out how he felt about her. **

**Now that they were comfortable, Chiharu spoke up first**

**"Wait, before you say something, it's not that I don't need you, or maybe that you don't need me. But..I just want to say.." **

**Kyo looked up and stared at Chiharu, he stared back at her and said," I care about you, even if you don't need me, I'll be here for you anyways, what I'm saying is.." He put his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "…I'm here for you, so if you do anything stupid or just don't know what to do, I'll be there for you." He was turning red, but when his eyes meet Kyo's eyes, she knew that he meant it. **

**Kyo smiled at him and the guys arrived with the food. **

**"After this, do you guys want to go bowling?" Kensuke asked noticing the sweet tension going on between Kyo and Chiharu. **

**Everyone nodded, except Kyo. **

**"Kyo, what about you?" **

**Everyone looked at her, Kyo smiled and said," Why not?"**

**Chiharu hid his smile stuffing his mouth with fries, Imai and Hamaya fought over which hamburger was theirs. Kensuke gave a smirk look at Kyo. Kyo blushed. **

**ok What did you guys think so far? TO be continued soon..-------------- **

**Please review and tell me what you guys think, thank you all!**


	4. Chapter 4!

Note: This story contains Cussing and Love, passionate things. You get what I mean.

Enough talk, here it is CHAPTER 4 of _Will you love me?_

"I love you, can't you seeeeeeeeeeee !" Senpai's screeching vocal cords woke Kyo up, interrupting her dreams of Chiharu.

"Senpai, can you keep it down?" she called out, putting a pillow over her head and trying to remember what she was dreaming about.

"But nooo….you fell for her..." Senpai's voice continued to sing through the walls of Kyo's room. Senpai stayed quiet for a while, _Finally!_

Kyo closed her sleepy eyes and smiled in satisfaction, when----

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I can move on, I don't fucking need your stupid asssss!"

_Ahh! That is it, I'm sleeping on the couch, it's the couch or her screeching. _Groaning, Kyo sluggishly rolled out of bed, grab her blanket, pillow and went out of her room.

Before Senpai could sing more, she closed the door leading the living room and jumped on the couch. Comfy as it was, she twisted and turned until she got into her sleeping position and dreamed.

----------------------------an hour later--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ring, Ring!" the stupid phone was ringing again, _I'm surprised, this time Senpai didn't run out of her room to answer the phone._ The phone kept ringing..ringing..ringing.._urgh! White flag, I surrender, I'll answer the stupid phone! _

She groaned and rolled out of the couch, jumping up and down from the cold floor. She went into the kitchen and turned on the light, the phone was on the counter,"Ring! Ring!"

_Yeah, yeah._

She picked up the phone, not hiding the sleepiness in her voice.

"Hello?"

"HEY KIDDO!"

Kyo woke up and came back to reality, her _dad_ was on the phone from the U.S. and he was calling her at..3:00 am in the morning!

"Oh hey, dad, what's up?" Something had to be up, there's no other reason why he'd be calling her except when he needed some money.

"I know that when your mother died, you never had any closeness to anyone, than her." His voice said softly on the phone. _This is becoming weird. Dad rarely mentions Mom so why is he mentioning her now?"_

"Dad, I had you. I don't need a mom to be close too, I'm fine with having you, Dad." Kyo warmly said, she felt a warm mush in her heart.

Her dad paused a bit on the phone, she didn't know whether he was still on, or just thinking.

She broke the silence," Dad?"

"Kyo, things are changing now, I've fallen for another woman."

Now it was Kyo's turn to shut up. _What did he just say to her?_

"Kyo, honey? Say something."

She felt tears forming in her eyes and her voice shook when she answered him," You found someone else, Dad?"

"Yes, she's wonderful, and she's amazing. I was thinking of, maybe we could all meet sometime around next weekend, or are you too busy?"

_But what about Mom, what about the woman you married and had a child with? Does that mean anything to you, Dad? What about me?_

"I'm sure she is, Dad, but you can't come next weekend."

"Oh, I see, something's up?" His voice sounded sad.

"Maybe you can come this weekend instead, I'm not busy then." Kyo said feeling guilty and ashamed at lying to her dad. But she didn't want to see him with _that _other woman. She just wanted to be her dad and herself, no one else.

"Hey, yeah, I think we can come this weekend, I have to leave now ok? You might need to get some sleep, school in a few hours huh?" Her dad's voice was now cheerful.

"Yeah, ok, later, Dad."

They said their last goodbyes and Kyo hanged up.

Her tears finally fell and started dripping down her cheeks.

She opened the locket and saw her mom's picture and in the other picture was her dad holding her mom and her. She treasured this locket always, now it feels even more lonely as before. She sat down on the couch and cried. _Sometimes I wish you were here, Mom, then maybe instead of just having Dad to love, there'd also be you to love me. _

"Kyo."

She wiped her tears quickly and turned around. Standing there was Chiharu. His handsome face had a worried stare and lips were pressed together in a grim line.

"Oh, um hey Chiharu, I was just –um, talking on the phone with my dad and well, he said hi and stuff…" She realized she was babbling when Chiharu came up close to her and touched her cheeks.

"Your cheeks, they're wet." He said looking at her questioningly and wiped the wet spots with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Oh, um, just happy to hear my dad's voice on the phone, yeah.." She turned away from him and looked out the window.

"Kyo."

She turned to the soft sound of his voice, found herself in his arms.

"What are you..?"

"I told I'll be there for you when you need me, so don't deny anything."

She felt something get out of chest, she needed to let it out. She started crying and crying, he continued to hold her and stroke her hair. After a moment, she found herself, resting her head on a pillow and on his lap. She realized that after all that crying, she fell asleep in his arms.

"Chiharu?" She stood up and looked up, he was sleeping too.

She looked at him and leaned her body against his chest. His arms went around her suddenly, clasping his hands together with hers. She blushed when she realized that his lips were inches away from him, _if I could kiss those lips, will he resist or kiss me right back?_

Lying in his arms, she thought about why she was crying, she felt ashamed at herself for being so selfish for her father loving another woman. _But it wouldn't be the same, he'll get married, have another kid, and forget I even exist. Just like Mom. _She tried to remember the time when she mentioned Mom to him; _he'd pretend that I never mentioned her or just give a blank stare._

She turned back to look at Chiharu and touched his cheeks gently, she felt tears forming and calmly looked at him. She drew a shaky breath closed her eyes, and whispered in his ear.

"_I love you." _


	5. Chapter 5

"Kyo, wake up or you're gonna be late for school!" Senpai's voice was yelling in her ear, that woke Kyo up.

"..hmm, what?" She twisted and turned and realized that Chiharu had been there with her.

_Oh crap._

"I said KYO—"

"Uh, no, it's ok, I got the idea already!" she said getting off the couch and looked around hoping that there wasn't any piece of evidence of Chiharu.

"What are you doing?" Senpai asked her, grabbing an apple off the table.

_Ok, Kyo, think of something fast!_

"Umm, I left my shoes, yeah..uh" Kyo turned her gaze away from her, and felt Senpai's eyes boring in her back.

"Your shoes are under _your _**bed.**"

"No, I'm talking about my jogging shoes." She replied quickly, hoping that would shut her up. She pulled up the blanket that she was sleeping on, there carefully laid was **_Chiharu's jacket_ **!

_Oh, no no!_

She blushed and sat quickly on top of the bed. "On second thought, why won't you go to school without me? I mean, I'll take a long time getting ready, put these –pointing at her blanket, pillow and etc—in my room, then get ready—"

"Ok." Senpai said casually and threw the scraps of the apple she finished, and gave her a warm smile.

Before Senpai left, she took out something from her book bag, which caused a look of suspicion on Kyo's face.

"Here, it's from Chiharu."

Kyo took it from her hands, and looked down with a red, flustered face of embarrassment. _He was with me, she has to know! _

"Senpai, yesterday, last night, well—" Kyo tried to explain, but Senpai held a hand out in front of her.

"I know everything, Chiharu explained to me before he left with Imai to school." Senpai sighed, "I'm glad he came I was worried about you staying here alone, so is everything ok with your dad?"

She hid the pain of regret on her face, and forced a smile. "Yeah, he's coming over this weekend to visit." _With her._

"Oh, that's great! Finally you and your dad can catch on stuff, you know school, stuff, boys—" Senpai kept babbling.

"Senpai, I have to go and get ready for school right now, I don't want to be late like last week." She stood up and Senpai gave her a small hug," By the way, before you leave, don't forget to return Chiharu's jacket to him." That caused Kyo to look at her with a red face, and Senpai winked at her and went out the door.

_No way, she knows about everything..AHH! I'm glad she wasn't mad though. _

Heading to her room, she opened the note that Senpai gave her. It was from Chiharu.

_No more tears._

She held Chiharu's jacket around her and smelled his warm scent. It was so seducing. She felt as if he was here right now, holding her just like last night. She blushed and went to her room and got ready for school.

Minutes later, she went out to the driveway to met Senpai. Suprisingly the rest of the guys were out there!

Hamaya started jumping up and down, waving at her, "KYO!"

Imai and Kensuke turned to her direction and began walking up to her. What she didn't know was that Chiharu was right behind Senpai, looking back at her with a small smile hanging on his lips.

Kensuke was the first one to reach her side and whispered in her ear," So I heard _someone_ stayed over last night?"

Kyo turned red and glanced at Chiharu, he was talking with Imai, not looking in her direction.

"No, he just stopped by to say hi and he went bye-bye." She responded quickly as Kensuke began to stare at her curiously.

She noticed Hamaya whispering and pointing at her arm to Chiharu. Chiharu turned red and walked up to Kyo, who was confused.

"Uh, thanks for the jacket, Kyo." Chiharu said, putting his hand through his hair.

"Uh, yeah, no problem, next time don't leave your things lying around!" she dumbly said and noticed Kensuke smiling at her.

"It's ok, Kyo, got the point." Kensuke winked at her and lobe his arm with hers.

She sighed pretending to look confused and looked at Chiharu. Who seemed to have his eyes on Kensuke's arm with hers.

She smiled.

"Kyo, hello!" Akari's girly voice hanged in the air, echoing in Kyo's.

Kyo had her head on top of her desk, watching the guys play basketball through the window. Hearing Akari's voice caught her attention. Since last year, they've been enemies into friends, then best friends. Weird how things change.

"What, what is it?" Kyo said uninterested, when it came to Akari, it was either about nails, hair and boys.

"There's this dance nest week, on Friday, it's a sports banquet!" Her cheery voice rang into her ear.

"Akari, it's just athletic people geting awards and eat, nothing to it."

"No, Kyo, it's _more_ than that, it's a DANCE plus the banquet, the sports people get dates, dress up really nice, _and then_ they get the awards and eat."

_Hmm, this is new. A dance and a banquet, I wonder, if Chiharu heard about this?_

"You're thinking again, Kyo, and leaving me out of it." Akari said eyeing her carefully.

"Oh, just thought about it, it seems kinda cool." She looked out the window, Kensuke made a 3-point shot from half court. _He's good. _

Looking in her direction, Akari smiled mischievously at Kyo.  
"Kensuke Yura is hot, isn't he, Kyo?"

Now that question got her off balanced and she forced herself no to freak out.

"He's fine, I guess." She said in her most casual voice.

She continued," But Chiharu Eniwa is pretty hot too, I heard that he hasn't found a date yet!"

She pretended that she did not hear anything that came out of Akari's mouth at that moment.

"I just hope I get to be that lucky girl that goes with Chiharu Eniwa." Akari said, staring dreamily out the window and at Chiharu.

_Wait, Akari likes Chiharu? Where does that leave me? _

"Kyo, are you ok?" Akari's face now contained a worried look.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, great actually."

"Kyo, you're my best friend, I know I don't usually listen, but I need your advice." She sat next to Kyo and whispered in her ear.

"How do I get Chiharu to notice me?"

_Oh crap._

She stayed frozen on her seat, thinking about what to do or say, the bell rang.

A flash of disappointment was written on Akari's face," I'll ask you later, I have to go to class, you coming?"

"Oh yeah, first I need to get some books in my locker, I'll see you there."

Akari gave her a waved, out the door, as a crowd of students passed by, Akari was out of sight.

Kyo got up from her seat, passing some other students, into the hallway. She went straight to her locker, number 415 and tried to remember her combination.

_Uh let's see 45…or is it 20? Um right, 25…15..oh..um..40!_

She turned the lock, and it didn't budge. She tried it again, same result.

RING!

_Oh great, I'm late for biology!_

Frustrated, she punched the locker, without remembering that the locker was not breakable with a just a punch. Her fist throbbed with pain.

"..stupid, stupid locker!" Her head was pressed against the cool metal of the locker when she felt a tab on her shoulder.

She turned around and looked up.

"Kyo, what the hell are you doing to my locker?"

_Oh crap._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, gosh! I haven't updated in a while, but thank you to the Reviewers, while I was gone, wandering with school stuff. So anyways back to the story!**

"Geez, oh, I'm sorry!" Kyo said startlingly. Chiharu had a frown on his face, but was vanished.

"Next time, just double check the locker number." He stood in front of her, working on his combination.

"Yeah, so uh…um." She might as well say it, everyone knows about it. He had his locker open and was looking for something, and finally he pulled out his black binder. He turned his attention back at her, "What?"

"The banquet, next week, you're going right?" She asked, pretending not look curious.

He gazed at her for a few minutes, her cheeks were probably blush of red.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He shut his locker shut, with his hand holding onto his binder.

"Oh, Akari told me, you've probably gone to a lot huh?" She was gazing at the floor, her foot moving side by side.

"Yeah, if I don't show up, the coach is going to kill me." He shrugged, still gazing at her.

"Oh, I see, well you do have a date right?" She suddenly asked him out of no where.

He looked surprised for a moment and then smirked at her,"Well, I need one, so no not really, any hot girls asking about me?"

All of a sudden, she had an urge to grab his binder and hit him, but she relaxed her shaking hand, Akari was the one who wanted to go with him…_not_ her.

"Yeah, just yesterday, tons, really." She said casually, looking at his reaction.

"Ah well, you know it, I'll ask someone sooner or later." Running his hand through his hair, like some model.

"Hm, I wonder who Kensuke is going to ask." She asked, wanting to steam things up.

He frowned and quickly gave her a look of disapproval.

"He probably already has a date, why do _you_ care?" he asked looking at her, and somehow his frown was getting larger.

She liked it, ok, she had to admit, after what happened yesterday, she could never let that go.

"He's cute, that's all, what do _you_ have against that?" Quirking up a smile of satisfaction, knowing she was going to win.

"Don't tell you're interested in _him_, out of all the people, _why him?_" Chiharu asked angrily, throwing his binder on the ground.

"Cool off, Chiharu, you'll have your chance with your _hot_ ladies, I mean, right?" She responded, turning away from his frown. She was now irritated too.

"You know what? As a matter of a fact, I was going to ask this _girl_, but it seems like she's not too interested, I'll find _someone_ else, you got that?" He countered back, not bothering to care about the other people now staring at them.

"Fine, it's just a stupid banquet, I can't think of any stupid loser---"

"It's _not_ stupid!"

"Yes, it is, you know what that's the only that matters to you!"

She yelled angrily at him, and he starred at her, "What?"

"Basketball and the rest of that crap, I just don't exist in your world!" She felt a gulp of tears forming.

"What are you talking about? You mean something to me, is that enough?" He asked her softly, looking at her.

"I..Um." She turned away and he grabbed her …and _hugged_ her.

"Damn it, Kyo, I _care_ about you!" He said, forcing her to look at him.

"Gasp!"

Kyo and Chiharu turned around, startled instead of a teacher standing there, it was

…….._Akari…_


	7. Chapter 7

Kyo pulled away quickly from his arms, as Akari hurriedly ran to the other side of the hallway.

"Kyo! Hey Where are you going?" Chiharu yelled, running after her. He was trying to grab her arm, finally after a while, they reached the girl's bathroom.

She turned and faced him. She sighed at looked at him. He paused from his breathing and stared at her.

"Chiharu, I need to do something very important, so please, I need you to go." She said calmly and pressed her ear on the door. She heard weeping noises, she knew it was Akari.

She could hate her forever, but she was her best friend, and now she hurt her.

_Some friend I turn out to be. _

"Wait, please don't tell me, you ran all the way here..just so you can use the bathroom?" Chiharu had some laughter in his voice and held it in. His grey eyes were laughing at her and at this situation, it was _so_ not funny.

"You know what, yes, and I really have to go, so later!" She turned and went into the bathroom. She could hear Chiharu laughing, his laughter was echoing in the walls.

She sighed and turned, the crying stopped. Akari knew she was here.

"Akari, I know you hate me, right now." She started speaking slowly, knowing that Akari was going to explode any second without getting an explanation. She sighed and continued to stare at the bathroom door, in which Akari was in. Akari didn't respond.

" And I don't blame you if you do, what you saw there, was just a previous argument that was taking place between me and Chiharu, he was only trying to make up with me, I guess you can say I got carried away and allowed him to hug me."

She saw the bathroom door open a little bit, Akari was peeking at her, still listening to what she had to say. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like I betrayed you, but I didn't. Chiharu doesn't have a date yet to the banquet and he's still waiting for that _one_ girl to go with him." She mentioned, noticing that the bathroom door opened and out popped, Akari, with the trailing of mascara down her cheeks.

"He doesn't like me, I know because..well, I just know. Akari, you're my best friend, but if you want our friendship to come to an end, ok, I understand. I know I deserve it, well _not_ the ending of our beautiful friendship, but a sincere apology, instead?" She looked at Akari, flashing her hopeful smile.

Akari shrugged, but gave her a smile in return," So he doesn't like you?"

"Positive." _Well, yeah I guess that's true._

She hugged Akari and looked her, "Friends again?"

Akari nodded, "Friends." She was turning to go out the door, but Kyo stopped her.

"Uh uh, girl, you are not leaving with mascara flowing down your face." Kyo said, tugging her arm. She grabbed a tissue paper and dabbed some water and helped Akari clean her face.

"Kyo, do you think maybe he likes me, and secretly doesn't want to tell me because he's shy?" Akari asked, her cheeks were turning into a blush of pink.

Unsure of what to say, she replied," Yeah, maybe that's it."

Akari sighed and was now thinking dreamily about him.

It's too bad that she was busy thinking of Chiharu, not noticing that sad smile on Kyo's face. _Maybe it's for the best..right? _

The bell rang!

Akari and Kyo ran out of their biology class before the teacher would assign them even more homework.

"My mom is going to pick me up, you need a ride?" Akari asked Kyo as they were walking to their lockers.

"Oh no, it's ok, I can walk."

With that response, Akari gave her a worried look.

"You're going to walk _alone?_"

"Don't worry about it, my dad will be here to pick me up." She lied and gave a don't-be-worried-about-me-I'm-fine look to Akari.

"Well, ok, oh yeah, when you talk to Chiharu, mention me and call me tonight about his reaction okay?" Akari gave her a huge-do-me-a-favor smile. After what happened this afternoon, she decided to go ahead and mention Akari everytime.

"Yes, Madame Akari." She saluted, Akari laughed.

"Ok, ta-ta, Kyo!" Akai gave her a small hug and walked out of the hallway to the doors.

Exit. She was _finally _gone.

She leaned against her locker and sighed. Friendship saved, boy madness continues.

She started to think as she walked outside and sat at the benches where the basketball courts were.

She put her backpack down, looked down and stared at the side of the bench. There were some left-over gum sticking underneath, some had fungi growing on them.

_Gross._

She saw the orange basketball, abandoned by its players. Oh well, as they saw,

_Finder's keepers, loser's weepers. _

She held the ball in her grip and bounced it, jumped and mimicked some of the moves that she saw on TV and went for the shot. She jumped, aiming in a straight position towards the hoop. Finally she released her grip and she flew.

She let go of the ball.

It flew.

Flew.

Flew…

She squinted a bit; the sun was making it harder for her to see.

It went…

"GOT IT!"

All of a sudden she saw a larger figure grab the ball.

"Hey, what did you do that for? I do not need your goal-tending skills ok!" She was yelling at someone that she couldn't see.

"Chill, Kyo."

"Wait, she shot that?"

"Her, that small dude over there."

"Whoa, she has some skills."

"You killed it, Hamaya."

"Dude, that was the picture-pack, KODAC momento, man!"

"Hey Kyo, she's pretty cute."

"Fuck off, Kensuke." That Kyo knew was Chiharu's voice.

The rest were the basketball team that was staring at a short girl, trying to shot a ball.

_And She looked like a loser. _


End file.
